


The shadows around you.

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: Mad(ly in love) scientists retire for the night.





	The shadows around you.

**Author's Note:**

> title is lame I know  
> I did some research into German pet names and they're kinda cute? but I'm pretty sure I fucked up something.

"Ugh these parts don't fit well enough."

The high, squeaky voice echoed through the cavernous laboratory and made the steady tap of chalk in a black board pause before a sigh came from the same place.

"Newton, for god's sake, don't you have enough parts already? It's almost spilling through to my part of the lab!", a slightly exasperated voice followed it and the tapping began again, angrily.

"Yeah well, but it's not fitting properly, dude! This heart is too big but all the others I have are too small!" Newton refused to call the expression on his face a pout, but it was exactly that and he crossed his arms petulantly.

"Then build a larger one. You _have_ enough materials, and store this one until you have a appropriately sized heart."

Soft sounds were heard then as Newton wheeled his latest creation to be put in cryo storage. Hermann went back to the equations on his blackboard, he was _this_ close to figure the proper way to bring Newton's creations to life without them turning into murderous brain fried ghouls or simply not being brought to life.

"Hi."

Hermann startled and dropped the piece of chalk in his hand before turning towards the source of the voice whip fast.

"Newton, please refrain from doing that. I have no qualms about hitting you with my cane," he said in a deadpan voice to mask the small shiver that ran down his back at Newton's proximity.

"Aw Herms," he pouted again as he removed his bloody gloves and threw them into the incinerator, "I just wanted to know if you are any closer to the answer," he took off the blood spattered lab coat as he went back to his side of the lab and hung it on a hook there.

"Almost. I just can't see what is missing. There must be something that I forgot to consider. And it's probably something obvious," the last part was muttered as he looked over the open files in his desk, the machine's blueprints and rechecked his work on the board from the beginning.

"Okay that's enough for tonight. Come on, it's almost morning, we need to sleep a bit and Jack is coming here later to pick those electrocution devices you made for him."

Hermann sighed unhappily but allowed his husband to link their arms together and drag him away from his torment.

They made their way slowly through the the seemingly endless halls and stairs, to the highest tower where their bedroom was located. Hermann tried not to show it, but his leg had been giving him trouble for quite some time now.

They started getting ready for bed. Hermann took off his pinstriped suit and polished loafers and went to wash himself. Newton shucked off his boots, britches and chemise and went to join Hermann in the bathroom.

He found him sitting in the clawfooted bathtub and immediately went to kneel by his side.

"Your leg?" He asked and gently caressed the soft stubble of Hermann's undercut.

Hermann nodded tightly and leaned into the gentle touch.

"I'll get your meds _Schatzi_ ," Newton got up and walked the short distance to the cupboard where the little medicine vials were locate along with the syringes.

He made quick work of it filling the syringe the necessary amount, walking back to where Hermann was trying to relax his muscles, warn him with a hand to his shoulder, push the needle into his neck and depress the plunger.

This happened often enough that Hermann didn't flinch. The drug worked it's way in his system quickly, dulling the pain from a white hot splitting thing that made his breath come short to a throb and forcing his muscles to relax.

"Better?" Newton asked after he packed the syringe to take down to the incinerator later.

"Yes, thank you my dear," Hermann smiled softly at Newton's worry.

He sat at the edge of the tub, tilted Hemann's head back gently and started to wash his hair, enjoying the difference in the length from the top and the undercut and it's softness. By the time he was finished Hermann was dozing. He blinked slowly and smiled softly at Newton, for once forgetting about the scar running from the corner of his lips up to his cheek and eye.

"Come on Herms," he said, "to bed with you."

He helped Hermann stand, dry himself and get into his pajamas. He still looked awfully sleepy so Newton just picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed.

It was just a few meters between the bathroom and the bed, but in these few steps Hermann had laid his head on Newton's chest and was, for all intents and purposes, asleep.

"There _Mäuschen_ , just go to sleep, all that thinking has left you too tense. The answer will come to you, I'm sure of it."

He tugged the soft, shadow like blakets up and around Hermann, helped him put a pillow under his leg then moved to go back to the bathroom.

"Newton?" Hermann mumbled sleepily.

"Just going to freshen up, be back soon," he whispered and Hermann nodded.

He took a quick shower, deciding to not follow the usual ritual with his hair, but took a bit of time to apply lotion the the looping images covering his skin before be put on a soft nightdress.

When he got back to bed Hermann was already asleep, his face buried against Newton's pillow. He smiled softly at the cute picture his husband made and moved the covers back so he could get under them.

Hermann zeroed on him like a heat seeker missile, immediately burying his face against his silk covered chest and nudging a freezing cold foot between his legs.

He kissed his forehead and smiled sleepily. The next day Hermann would hopefully feel better, maybe even discover what he was missing. For now he just held him close.

Soon their children would be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas AU, as in they're "mad scientists" in the same universe. Newt is a Victor Frankenstein-esque scientist, cliche, I know, but he actually is a doctor (or should I say hexadoctor?) and not a whiny dumbass like actual Victor and Hermann is a what most people think when they see Tesla coils, boxes written "high voltage" and big energy cables.  
> I promise that whichever monster they manage to create together will be well cared for.  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
